A Drink For Your Thoughts?
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: A short one-shot featuring Duel, also known as Void, and Edna.  Contains alcohol.


**Author's Note**: A short birthday gift one-shot for a lovely friend of mine who's also my adopted wolf pup. I feel like I failed. . . I know nothing about these two, practically, so I made a lot up.

* * *

_Hic_!

_Hic_!

He sighed. "Sometimes, I think you drink this stuff too much." To him, the taste was too sweet, and the impairments that came with were an obvious negative to him. Yet, he drank it anyway, just to appease her.

"Naw, 'course I don't!" the cheery yet drunk female responded. Then she held out a small cup of a clear, sweet-smelling drink. "'ave some, Duel!"

Duel sighed once more before he took the cup and sipped it. No harm in a little alcohol.

"Edna," Duel said.

"Hmmm?" Edna gave Duel a big smile to prove she was listening, though it wasn't exactly clear whether or not she'd be able to remember what he was going to tell the female demon.

"Do you remember our mission?" he asked, looking hesitantly into Edna's crimson eyes.

"Mission. . ." Edna looked clueless at first, causing Duel to believe that Edna had forgotten under the effects of the alcohol before she beamed. "Yeah, gotta steal them orbs afore we pretending we's working for that one feller and then all hell breaks loose!"

"Close enough," Duel grumbled.

It technically _was_ close enough.

First, Duel was to steal the orbs needed to help free the demons in the other dimension. Then Edna would arrive to attack Ashtaroth while Duel was about to hand the orbs over. Of course, if things went wrong, Edna knew what to do. And hopefully she was sober then.

"Dun like the drink, honey?" Edna asked, a slight frown on her face.

Duel realized he had been grimacing a bit as he drunk.

"It's. . . sweet," he answered.

"Dun like sweet stuff?"

"Somewhat."

Edna leaned on her elbows on the table as she took a sip. "What kinda sweet stuff you like then?"

Duel didn't exactly want to answer that. "Not much, really."

"Y'like sugah?" Edna tried to take another sip of her drink before she realized the cup was empty. "Aw."

"Too sweet," Duel answered as he picked up the bottle and poured Edna another round. Even though he didn't want to encourage her drinking, Duel just couldn't help it.

"Thanks, honey!" Edna smiled as she quickly downed the cup, causing Duel to fill it back up again.

"You drink too much of this, Edna," Duel said.

"I know."

"Then why do you keep drinking it?"

"Tastes gooooooood. 'ave some, Duely!"

"No, thanks." Duel glanced out the window, noting the sun's position. "We have to move soon, Edna. You really should stop drinking."

"Move where?" Edna nibbled on the edge of her cup as she looked up at Duel, causing him to look away nervously.

"Our plan. . ." He didn't know why he stayed with Edna. She just drank so much, but something kept Duel with the female demon.

"Oh, ya!"

The cup clattered to the table as Edna stood up, having dropped the cup.

"Okay, we gotta go!" Edna grabbed the surprised Duel's hand as she dragged him over to the doorway.

He forgot she could get sober quickly.

"W-Wait!" Duel cried as he tried to stop.

"What're we waitin' for, honey?" Edna asked. "You said we gotta go, right?"

"Y-Yes," Duel stammered, "but our weapons."

Edna looked confused at first before she smiled.

"I'll get 'em! Wait 'ere!"

Edna raced up the steps as she went to retrieve the weapons, leaving Duel alone to his thoughts.

Why, oh why, did Duel keep staying with Edna? She drank too much for his liking, but she was a powerful fighter, exceptionally skilled with quick, fluid movements and deadly power. When cleared of the alcohol, she was a quick and steady thinker, though it seemed the alcohol was easily removed from Edna's system.

Maybe the real reason Duel stayed with Edna was for her companionship. She was a pretty friendly demon, easy to get along with. Plus, she kept hanging around with Duel fairly often. Was there a reason why she chose to be with Duel? Was it because she. . .

Duel shook the thought out of his head. Demons don't love, nor do they fall in love. Love was a human feeling and was meant to hinder. Even if Edna was a sweet female, kind to him, attractive. . .

A slight warmth spread across Duel's face, and he tried to shake the feeling away. Maybe it was the alcohol that affecting him, even if it was only a small drink.

"Duel! Catch!"

Without turning around, Duel caught both weapons in his hands; Eclipse and Transcendence. His sword and his pike were his weapons, though he hardly needed them. Duel's magical prowess was enough to take down his foes without much effort.

"Please don't throw my weapons around, Edna," Duel sighed.

Suddenly, Duel felt someone on his back, causing him to stagger.

"You always carry your weapons, carry something else for a change!" Edna said, smiling.

"Like you?" Duel cried as he tried to get Edna off. "Get off!"

"Promise me one thing then!"

"What?"

"Drink more often with me! You and I should do it together more often, it tastes better with company!"

"I. . ." Duel was about to decline, but then he thought that it was sort of nice to just drink with her, even if he despised the taste. "F-Fine, just get off."

"I'll hold you to this, Duel," Edna said, smirking as she climbed off. "Now, shall we go?" Edna pointed her sword at the exit before she grabbed Duel's hand and dragged him out.

"Edna. . ." Duel said.

"Yeah?" Edna glanced at him but she kept walking with the blue demon in tow.

"Please let go of my hand."

So Edna did, and when she did, Duel swept her up in a very quick hug before he walked ahead of the confused purple demon.

"D-Duel?" The action was quick, but to Edna, it could have lasted an entire minute.

"Are you coming or not?" Duel glanced at Edna, hiding the slight smile under his mask.

"C-Coming!"

Edna raced up to Duel, wondering what had possessed Duel to do what he had done.

She also wondered what that strange fuzzy feeling was.


End file.
